Blog Actualizado
by Karen CullenPattz
Summary: Isabella Swan cuenta con pequeñas historia sus desastres amorosos y la razón por la que cree que el amor no existe, hasta que llega alguien que la hace cambiar de opinión justo el día que ella detesta (Secretamente). Esa persona resulta ser su mejor amigo.


*Nombre de la historia: Blog Actualizado

*Link del OS: s/11792819/1/Blog-Actualizado

* Disclaimer: "Este fic participa en el concurso "Fics para enamorar del grupo de Nymphomaniac"*

Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad exclusiva de Stephenie Meyer (Escritora de la saga Twilight). La historia me pertenece en su totalidad, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. El uso o publicación de esta historia sin mi consentimiento, será considerado como plagio o robo de derechos de autor.

*Número de palabras utilizadas: 5.368

*Pareja elegida: Edward y Bella

*Rated: K+

*DISCLAIMER DE HISTORIA: Isabella Swan cuenta con pequeñas historia sus desastres amorosos y la razón por la que cree que el amor no existe, hasta que llega alguien que la hace cambiar de opinión justo el día que ella detesta (Secretamente). Esa persona resulta ser su mejor amigo.

*(BLOG ACTUALIZADO)*

Hola, bueno acabo de crear este blog personal para desahogarme; lo bueno de esto, es que prácticamente soy invisible, nadie me conoce y por lo tanto nadie me juzga, dudo mucho que demasiadas personas lean mis tonterías… En fin, como lo dice en la parte de arriba, mi nombre es Isabella Swan y aquí quiero contar todas mis experiencias en el amor y la razón por la cual, ahora quiero alejarme de todas estúpidas ideas cursis y sin sentido; sí, me escucharon bien, porque de mala forma, descubrí que a eso que suelen llamarle: Amor, solo es una pobre excusa para que un hombre lleve a una mujer a la cama o la contonee en frente de los demás como un premio o la última gota de agua en el desierto.

Pero basta de divagaciones, mi primer novio lo tuve a los trece años, me sentía una "mujer" por primera vez en mi vida porque un chico se había fijado en mi existencia y yo le parecía "atractiva" y "muy inteligente", si yo le pareciera atractiva no me hubiera cambiado de la noche a la mañana por otra que tenía la misma edad que yo.

*Primer Fracaso

James _"idiota"_ Gigandet, tenía catorce años, iba en un curso avanzado al mío; pero, lo dije antes, él era un idiota, solo con mencionar que yo hacía las tareas de él y procuraba que no rompiera nada en su casa ni en la mía, él no podía dar un paso sin que yo estuviera a su lado para que no se hiciera daño; en pocas palabras, yo hacía TODO en nuestra relación. Lo admito, yo me creí feliz y enamorada, estaba embobada con la idea del amor y por eso hacía todo lo que él me pidiera. Un día, de pronto y sin aviso, me dijo _"Bella, esto no está funcionando, es hora de terminar; pero, debes darme la tarea de esta semana"_. Lloré a mares, ahora el estúpido no era él, era yo. Al siguiente día, lo vi sentado con una chica en sus piernas besándola y haciendo todo lo que él hacía conmigo.

Al menos tengo el consuelo de que, lo único bueno que salió de esa relación fue que, gracias a que James hablaba con todo el mundo, conocí al que después se convirtió en mi mejor amigo: Edward Cullen. Él no tenía nada raro, era otro chico del promedio como yo y podía pasar desapercibido si así lo quisiera; luego de unos años, él empezó a jugar en el equipo de basquetbol del instituto y con el tiempo desarrolló músculos en su abdomen, brazos y piernas, ahora su cuerpo era perfecto… Sin embargo, no dejé de verlo como mi amigo.

*(Blog Actualizado)*

.

.

\- Marzo 25 (Segunda entrada al blog)

Ok, ya muchas de ustedes saben mi nombre y lo que quiero en este blog, no perdamos tiempo:

*Segundo fracaso

Fue a los diecisiete años, conocí a un encantador chico en un gimnasio al que iba los miércoles y viernes. No hace falta mencionar que yo ya había dejado de llorar por James hace tiempo y quería darle una segunda oportunidad al amor.

Un día, ese muchacho por el que yo babeaba, se me acercó y me saludó, después tuvimos un par de "citas" y no sé cómo terminé siendo novia de él durante casi seis meses. Esos fueron los meses más felices de mi vida, él se comportaba como un príncipe, DEMASIADO tierno y cariñoso. Poco después de cumplir seis meses siendo novios, fui a visitarlo en su casa y se estaba besando con otro hombre – _Dios, Peter White era GAY. Me engañó con un hombre_ – Fue una escena bastante rara, yo duré mirándolos cerca de cinco minutos, sin creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo y sin parpadear. Una vez di la vuelta para cerrar la puerta lentamente y olvidar ese momento tan frustrante, tuve a Peter detrás de mí pidiéndome disculpas y revelándome que todo nuestro noviazgo había sido un engaño para que nadie se enterara de que él era gay. No hace falta decir que no volví a ese gimnasio nunca más en lo que llevo de vida.

Lo que dije en un inicio, él solo me estaba usando para "Contonearse" frente a sus otros amigos heterosexuales, los cuales eran demasiado guapos, pero si tengo que ser sincera, Peter los superaba a todos.

*(Blog Actualizado)*

.

.

Cerré la computadora con demasiada fuerza recordando todo lo que había vivido en ese tiempo, fui una idiota al pensar que un hombre como él iba a fijarse en alguien como yo, es que era obvio que yo no era de su "tipo". En eso, Edward entró a la biblioteca, quizá por primera vez desde que ambos nos graduamos en el instituto. Me saludó y se sentó frente a mí.

– ¿Otra vez trabajando? – Alzó una ceja a modo juguetón y tomó un sorbo de mi café. Ladeó una sonrisa – No entiendo cómo te gusta tanto escribir.

Edward era genial, me conocía como la palma de su mano y yo lo conocía de la misma forma: Era alguien perspicaz y decente, no tanto lo último: Desde que cumplió la mayoría de edad se la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta embriagándose, vivía en un departamento de soltero, que sus padres pagaban y casi que comía conmigo todos los días; sin embargo, Edward no era como James (ni remotamente parecido), él era inteligente cuando quería serlo, muy bien podría manejar un negocio desde su casa o formar una gran empresa; pero, de nuevo, la pereza y el alcohol eran sus mayores obstáculos. Estaba eso y las chicas: Todas sabían a qué atenerse cuando Edward Cullen llevaba a alguna chica afortunada a su cama _"Una noche y es todo"_ era su lema. Él casi siempre procuraba estar sobrio cuando me acompañaba y se lo agradecía en el alma porque tenía que lidiar con muchas cosas, como para que él me pusiera en la labor de niñera; no es que me disgustara, pero cuando Edward estaba ebrio, se ponía algo… Tonto, jugueton y tierno conmigo, a veces decía que quería que fuéramos más que amigos; claro, al otro día olvidaba todo y yo atribuía a que todo lo que él decía era producto del alcohol.

Me encogí de hombros – De esa manera puedo desahogarme, sabes que no te digo nada de lo que pasa en mi vida sentimental porque le patearías el culo a cada uno de los hombres que me hizo llorar – Le expliqué.

Él asintió ferviente – Como sea, no vine a eso ¿Qué tal si vamos al parque y te muestro cuantas rocas gigantes puedo levantar? – Sonrió engreído como siempre.

– No, creo que esta vez paso – Negué con la cabeza.

Levantó sus manos al aire desesperado – Vamos, Isabella; cuando no estás en la biblioteca, estás en tu departamento o si no trabajando, tienes que disfrutar la vida. Acepta, porque si me rechazas, te llevaré en mi hombro hasta el parque como un vil cavernícola – Él vio que no me moví y me crucé de brazos, se acercó a mí lentamente – Tienes cinco segundos para levantar tu trasero antes de que yo lo haga por la fuerza… 1, 2, 3, 4… – Lo interrumpí.

– Está bien, tú ganas. Déjame recoger mis cosas – Contesté rendida.

…

\- Junio 4 (Tercera entrada al blog)

Ok, este tal vez sea mi fracaso más grande y fue por estar desesperada, completamente desesperada para hacer la locura que hice sin que nadie lo supiera. Esto nos va a llevar un tiempo, así que pónganse cómodas.

*Tercer fracaso

Yo en serio quería tener un novio, alguien especial que estuviera a mi lado; pero más que nada, esperaba que alguien me hiciera sentir esas maripositas en el estómago y todo eso que dicen sentir los enamorados. Estuve tan cegada, que un día en una red social, acepté la solicitud de amistad de un muchacho que ni siquiera conocía: Demetri Vulturi.

Todo empezó con un chat normal, ambos chateábamos y nos hacíamos preguntas para conocernos como si estuviéramos cara a cara. Supongo que todo fue normal hasta ahí, un día él me pidió ser su novia y yo acepté nerviosa pensando que no lo conocía y él podía ser una mala persona. Duramos cerca de dos semanas hablando todos los días por chat, siendo novios que no se conocían y él me dijo _"Te quiero ver, quiero saber cómo eres"_ , estuve muy nerviosa ante esa última frase, pero como siempre, terminé aceptando y rogando a Dios que no me pasara nada malo.

Se concretó la hora de la cita y el lugar, nadie sabía lo que yo iba a hacer, ni siquiera yo estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer. Cuando llegué al lugar de la cita, moví mi cabeza para todos lados buscándolo, hasta que él puso sus manos en mis hombros por la parte de atrás y me giró para verlo de frente; quedé anonadada, casi me faltaba el aire para respirar, lo miraba sin decir palabra alguna, sinceramente no sabía que esperar, los sentimientos anteriores no eran producidos por su aspecto físico, al contrario, yo estaba shock y muerta de los nervios. Él decía _"Tranquila", "Cálmate", "Soy yo y aquí estoy"_.Poco a poco dejé mis nervios (aunque no del todo), Demetri y yo caminamos tomados de la mano; prácticamente, él era el que estaba haciendo la charla y yo solo asentía o respondía con frases cortas.

Nuestro noviazgo duró siete meses, los primeros meses fueron más de lo que yo esperaba: Estábamos en contacto durante la semana (porque ambos trabajábamos y no nos podíamos ver) y los fines de semana salíamos a caminar, tomar un helado o a comer. En los dos o tres meses últimos, todo había cambiado: Pasaban semanas en las que no nos veíamos y hablábamos muy poco. El primer detonante de nuestra relación fue algo "Gracioso", él empezó a exigirme que le pagara cada una de las salidas que habíamos tenido durante nuestro noviazgo, solo digo _¿En qué mente cabe que un novio le pida a su novia que pague por cada cita que ellos tienen?_ ;el segundo detonante, fue que él empezó a coquetear con mis amigas y hasta con mis primas, yo hacía oídos sordos: Creía estar enamorada y creía que él nunca haría algo así; El tercer detonante y el último que soporté fue cuando, una noche como cualquier otra, entré a otra red social diferente, que él tenía y que yo no utilizaba mucho, encontré fotos de él con su supuesta novia y ella le escribía _"Mi amor, estos dos años fueron los más maravillosos de toda mi vida, te amo"_.

Yo quedé pasmada, sentí una rabia infinita y tal vez se pregunten _"¿Lloraste?"_ , pues no, no derramé ni una sola lágrima por ese desgraciado. Faltaban dos días para que nos viéramos, quería terminar con él, pero quería hacerlo de frente; faltando un día, no me aguanté más y le mostré por el chat mi ira, además de todas las fotos que él tenía con la otra muchacha y se atrevió a decirme que era Photoshop o algo así que yo había hecho y terminamos en una guerra total, donde eliminé todo contacto que tenía con él. Demetri, era alguien _"Astuto"_ , intentó hablar con mis amigas, primas y hasta con Edward, quién no sabía casi nada de la situación; en fin, él estaba tratando de hablar conmigo, más nunca me negó que sí me estaba engañando… Yo solo lo dejé así, como si nunca hubiera pasado.

Ahora se trató de Edward, quien casi lo mata cuando lo encontró bajando de un taxi; para esas alturas, ya había pasado un mes y cinco días; Edward casi que me obligó a contarle toda la historia y trazó un plan para cobrarle todo el daño que me había hecho, aún sin que yo se lo pidiera, porque yo nunca lloré, solo sentí ira y el único daño que hizo fue herir mi orgullo… A través del tiempo me di cuenta de que yo no lo amaba, de que solo estaba buscando a alguien que me hiciera sentir amor.

*(Blog Actualizado)*

.

.

– Bella, vamos a comer comida china – Gritaba Edward desde el otro lado de la puerta de mi dormitorio. Ya me lo imaginaba acostado en mi sofá viendo televisión.

Me estaba cambiando después de un largo y relajante baño. Solté un suspiro recordando que Edward tenía una copia de la llave de mi apartamento y entraba cuando él quisiera – ¡Dios! Edward, no voy a pagar por comida china, hay bastante comida en mi refrigerador.

Él abrió la puerta y para mi suerte me estaba atando las cintas de mis converse. Levantó una ceja – ¿Y quién dijo que tú ibas a pagar? – Preguntó. Tomó mi celular y mi chaqueta para luego llevarme a rastras hasta la puerta.

En el transcurso del viaje me dijo que tenía trabajo, yo abrí mi boca y mis ojos a más no poder: El Edward Cullen que yo conocía era todo menos responsable y ¿Ahora tenía trabajo? Claro, todas mis dudas se disiparon cuando me dijo que Carlisle, su padre, lo había contratado en la sucursal que tenía aquí, de su empresa publicista. Durante la comida me dijo como había sucedido todo.

– Me dijo que no iba a seguir pagando mi departamento y tampoco me daría dinero – Se encogió de hombros – No me quedó más opción que pedirle trabajo en esa aburrida empresa: Estás viendo al nuevo supervisor de personal. Y sí, él también hizo esa cara de estúpida sorpresa que tienes tú.

Lo golpeé ligeramente fuerte en el brazo – Es que no puedo creer que tú… tú, que nunca has trabajado en tu vida, vayas a… – Me interrumpió.

– Ah, sí – Contestó burlonamente – Como sea; no importa, ya tengo el trabajo y empiezo mañana.

Sonreí – Se te acabaron tus días de fiesta – Me burlé mientras él achicaba los ojos.

.

.

\- Septiembre 12 (Cuarta entrada al blog)

No sé si esto cuenta como _"Desastre amoroso"_ pero este blog es para desahogarme así que las invito a leer esta triste historia:

Me encontraba en mi primer trabajo, el primer trabajo que tuve y fue como mesera, no era muy bueno pero lo necesitaba; Edward estaba de viaje con su familia y yo estaba básicamente sola, porque Edward y yo nos habíamos mudado juntos a un edificio de departamentos, él vivía en el que estaba contiguo al mío. Prácticamente, no tenía amigas y mis primas vivían lejos.

Pero no vine aquí a hablar de eso: Mi jefe, Riley Beers, era el sueño hecho hombre de todas las mujeres, era tierno y coqueto en algunas ocasiones, yo ya estaba cansada de jugar al _"Novio y la novia"_ ; así que, no le prestaba mayor atención y solo acataba sus órdenes. Mi horario era estricto, llevaba poco más de tres meses trabajando en ese lugar, era agotador, pero me daba para vivir; una noche Riley me pidió que me quedara para _"Terminar de lavar los platos"_. Fruncí el ceño sin entender por qué, él tenía personal en la cocina que se encargaba de eso, sin embargo no me opuse y me dejé llevar por él…

Sin saber cómo, terminé en la parte de atrás de su auto; él estaba sobre mí tratando de quitarme la ropa, gimiendo sobre mí y preguntándome si yo le gustaba, diciéndome que yo le atraía por ser la única que no le prestaba atención. Yo solo podía gritar para pedir ayuda; a los cinco segundos, él puso su mano en mi boca para acallar mis lamentos y seguir con su tarea de quitarme la ropa; en menos de diez minutos, yo ya estaba en ropa interior suplicando para que me soltara y no me hiciera nada malo. Él bajó la bragueta de su pantalón y lo próximo que oí fue como él rasgaba lo último que quedaba de mi ropa. Introdujo su verga en mí y yo me empecé a retorcer de dolor, di gritos ahogados, moví mis pies y mis brazos, sentí como algo en mi interior se rasgaba lenta y dolorosamente mientras que al animal que tenía encima parecía satisfacerle todo por lo que yo estaba pasando.

Cuando él terminó, yo agonizaba y no le importó, no le bastó con todo el daño físico y emocional que me había producido: Me sacó de la parte de atrás del auto, desnuda y botó frente a mí lo que quedaba de mi ropa. Lloré como nunca lo hice, no tuve tiempo de vestirme, intenté cubrirme con mi uniforme y me aovillé en un rincón aislado del restaurante, donde casi no se veía la luz.

Luego de un rato (No me pregunten cuanto porque no sé) llegué a mi departamento, medio vestida, con el maquillaje corrido, el cuerpo adolorido y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar; lo primero que hice, fue bañarme y frotar débilmente con la esponja cada centímetro de mi piel que ese bruto cavernícola sin corazón había tocado y besado. Creo que estuve dos o tres días en mi cama, sin ver u oír a alguien. Edward llegó en la noche, sorprendiéndome completamente, porque estaba tan frágil que temía hasta de mi misma sombra y lo primero que pensé fue que Riley había vuelto para hacerme daño. Además, Edward me había dicho que llegaba la semana siguiente, nunca se me ocurrió que él estuviera conmigo. Solté un grito de horror cuando vi su sombra y corrí hasta mi habitación para cerrarla con llave, empecé a llorar histéricamente.

– Vete, no te quiero ver aquí ¿Quieres hacerme más daño del que ya me hiciste? – Grité mientras me aovillaba en mi cama y sentía cómo las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas.

Él se quedó un rato en silencio, supongo que estaba confundido – ¿De qué hablas, Bella? ¿Quién te hizo daño? – Preguntó lo último en tono furioso.

Yo seguí llorando, todas las imágenes de aquella noche se vinieron a mi mente y me torturaban una y otra vez. Sinceramente, no sé cómo hizo Edward para entrar en mi habitación, trató de abrazarme dos veces, yo lo evadí en la primera ocasión y en la segunda lo empujé fuera de mi cama. Su cara tenía expresión de incógnito, ésta cambió cuando vio mi rostro bañado en lágrimas.

– No quiero que nadie me toque, no otra vez… Todavía tengo marcas y quiero que se vayan junto con mis recuerdos. Nadie me va a volver a tocar – Grité entre hipidos.

Ahora sí, la cara de Edward estaba roja – ¿Quién fue el maldito bastardo que te hizo daño? Te prometo, no, te juro que lo voy a descuartizar.

Así fue como Edward terminó en la estación de policía durante veinticuatro horas y cumplió doscientas diez horas de servicio comunitario: Una vez dije el nombre de mi agresor, Edward se volvió loco y fue a buscarlo con el único objetivo de cumplir su promesa. Riley Beers está pagando su condena de no sé cuántos años en prisión y a Edward lo liberaron de los cargos porque yo denuncié a mi ex jefe por acoso sexual.

…

Pasaron tres años para que yo me pudiera recuperar de mi trauma, ayudó mucho el hecho de que Edward estuviera a mi lado dándome todo su apoyo

*(Block Actualizado)*

.

.

Dejé mi computadora a un lado del escritorio y me puse en pie una vez que escuché el ruido de la puerta principal abriéndose, caminé hasta allí y vi a un muy exhausto Edward, se notaba el gran esfuerzo que hacía para mantenerse en pie. Solté una risita y caminé hasta él para ayudarlo a sentarse en el sofá.

– Supongo que no estuviste en un bar de mala muerte y tampoco tuviste sexo salvaje con alguna chica – Pinché con una sonrisa.

Él me miró juntando sus cejas – No me hace gracia. Hoy fue un día muy duro ¿Puedes creer que desde que me ascendieron a gerente, no he tenido tiempo ni para respirar? – Se dejó caer en mi sofá quedando acostado, soltó el aire que contenía en sus pulmones.

Solté una risita – Sin embargo, todas las mañanas me llevas a la universidad y todas las noches vienes a comer – Me senté a su lado y lo miré, esta vez más seria – Creo que este trabajo te está cambiando, te está convirtiendo en una persona responsable y me atrevería a decir, que también más madura.

Él soltó una carcajada – ¿Por favor? ¿Yo? ¿Maduro? Solo porque no tengo tiempo de ir de fiesta, no significa que no lo desee – Solté un bufido. Él se me acercó y pasó un brazo por mis hombros – Aunque admito que las ganas de emborracharme con chicas han disminuido considerablemente – Sonrió.

Tomé el teléfono sabiendo que él no se iría en un buen rato, siempre que se quedaba a hablar conmigo de la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo, significaba que demoraría un par de horas en irse (Si es que se iba). Pedí una pizza y empezamos a comer mientras veíamos televisión.

– Oye, en cinco días es día de San Valentín – Dijo él en tono distraído.

Levanté una ceja, poco me importaban celebraciones como esa y menos después de todos mis fallidos intentos con el amor. Lo miré aun con mi ceja levantada – ¿Y? ¿Quieres conquistar alguna chica? ¿Quieres consejos femeninos?

– NO, no – Se rascó la nuca, no pude ver la expresión de su rostro porque bajó la cara – Yo solo quería… Umm… Saber si tienes algo planeado para ese día. Tal vez podíamos hacer algo como amigos.

Sentí que mis cejas se volvían una sola – Tú más que nadie, me conoce; conoce mi pasado, mi presente y tal vez mi futuro ¿Por qué tendría algo planeado para ese día? – Pregunté viéndolo como si se le hubiera zafado un tornillo.

Se encogió de hombros – No lo sé… A veces eres tan impredecible. Entonces ¿Salimos en plan de amigos? – Lo sentí titubear; sin embargo, no le presté atención y acepté a su petición.

.

.

\- Enero 30 (Quinta entrada al blog)

Ahora, no estoy muy segura de que exista el amor… Solo digo, es algo sin forma, que nadie puede describir y sin embargo, algunas personas dicen sentirlo. Más, creo que cupido es alguien que selecciona a las personas que quiere que se enamoren y sean correspondidas y, los que contamos con la mala suerte de estar destinados a ser lobos solitarios, solo vemos desde lejos y nos llenamos de dolor y envidia hacia quienes son felices, caminan de lado de su pareja, con las manos entrelazadas y demostrándose lo mucho que se "Aman".

Bueno, dejaré a la "Bella filosofa" y volveré a ser la "Bella que escribe sus fracasos en el amor", aquí vamos.

*Quinto Fracaso

Yo me había vuelto una persona más realista, eso era algo fácil de predecir con tantas caídas que había tenido desde que estuve por primera vez en una relación "Amorosa". En ese entonces, estaba en la universidad estudiando literatura inglesa y tenía muchos deberes que prácticamente no me dejaban pensar en nada más; sin embargo, yo me sentía más libre que nunca, podía olvidar todos mis sentimientos en los instantes que estudiaba, aunque admito que era difícil considerando mi afición por la literatura clásica romántica.

Como sea, a mitad de semestre hablé por primera vez con alguien: Él era buen chico, decente, inteligente, un poeta nato, se veía de buena familia… O eso podía ver cuando compartíamos la misma clase. Pero no sabía nada más de él hasta que se presentó ante mí como Garrett Denali, allí fue donde confirmé todo lo que pensaba o al menos una parte. Empezamos siendo amigos durante dos meses, no sabía el motivo por el cual Edward no lo podía ver ni en pintura; aunque, Garrett siempre se mostró indiferente ante el sentimiento asesino de Edward. Después me pidió ser su novia y acepté como un borrego al que están a punto de llevar al matadero y… eso pasó.

Las primeras semanas todo fue tan perfecto que me parecía un sueño, luego se tornó una pesadilla cuando él dijo _"Yo te amo, tú me amas ¿Verdad?"_ y yo le respondí afirmativamente solo para no despreciarlo. Dos días pasaron y él me pidió que formalizáramos nuestra relación con la prueba de fuego (Hacer el _"Amor"_ con él); lo que yo siempre rechazaba, porque aun llevaba imágenes nítidas de cuando fui violada por Peter. Luego, el último día en el que lo vi, me dijo _"Yo te amo, tú me amas ¿Cuál es el problema?"_ y yo le dije _"No estoy lista, me parece que es algo apresurado"_ ; de la nada, él levantó su mano y la impactó fuertemente contra mi mejilla y así siguió golpeando todo mi cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que me preguntaba una y otra vez la razón por la cual yo no estaba lista para ser de él. Gracias al cielo estábamos en mi departamento y Edward estaba en el suyo, por lo que alcanzó a escuchar todo y llegó a mi rescate, se ganó algunos golpes y se dio el gusto de golpear a Garrett como siempre quiso hacerlo desde que lo conoció, pero fuera de eso… Fue él quien me salvó…

Es todo, ese fue el último fracaso amoroso que he tenido en mi vida, espero no tener más y en caso de que los tenga, les contaré mi historia aquí cuando la haya superado y tenga la necesidad de desahogarme.

*(Blog Actualizado)*

.

.

– Edward ¿Qué haces aquí? Son las tres de la mañana – Edward estaba en la puerta de mi habitación, buscando una maleta de viaje, poniendo mi ropa y otras cosas que ni siquiera sabía qué eran, porque estaba tan adormilada que me costaba mantenerme en pie.

– Hoy es catorce de febrero, me dijiste que no tenías planes para hoy – Dijo sin dejar de tirar cosas a la que iba a ser mi maleta.

– ¡Dios! ¿Por qué te lo tomas todo tan literal? – Él pasó por mi lado sin hacerme caso y tomó algunas cosas del baño. Ya era obvio que íbamos a viajar – ¿Al menos me puedes decir a dónde se supone que vamos? – Pregunté entrando en cólera.

– Es sorpresa, ahora ponte esto en los ojos – Me mostró una venda y al ver mi cara confundida, él la puso por sí mismo nublando mi vista.

Después de unas horas de hablar, pelear, chillar, golpear e insultar a Edward por tenerme en sus brazos con una venda en mis ojos, casi secuestrándome, me di por vencida y dejé que él hiciera conmigo lo que quisiese. Edward era mi mejor amigo de años y años, estuvo conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, no importaba la hora ni el lugar porque siempre estábamos el uno para el otro, le confiaba mi vida entera a mi mejor amigo.

Sentí como él me sentaba en una silla cómoda, tal vez amoblada, incluso yo parecía pequeña ante esa silla tan grande que se asemejaba al trono de un rey; escuché murmullos, pero no podía descifrarlos y lo último que escuché fue la voz de una mujer diciendo _"Si señor"._

Me dejé vencer por el sueño y no era mi culpa, Edward me había despertado en la madrugada sin ninguna explicación aparente y yo tenía tanto sueño. Cuando desperté, noté que ya no tenía esa estúpida venda en los ojos y frente a mí había un paisaje maravilloso, estaba sentada en una silla de playa observando como el mar acariciaba la arena blanca y las palmeras se meneaban al tiempo que la briza pasaba entre ellas. ¿Cuánto dormí? ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Qué pasó conmigo? Recordé a Edward ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué pasó con él? ¿Qué me dio para que yo me soñara en este hermoso edén? De un momento a otro reconocí unas manos fuertes con dedos largos que cubrían mis ojos con ternura y delicadeza – _Esto es un sueño_ – Me dije a mí misma tratando de mantener la poca cordura que me quedaba.

– Vaya que tienes el sueño pesado – Dijo la voz de mi mejor amigo mientras quitaba sus manos de mi rostro.

– ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué es todo esto? – Pregunté más eufórica y divertida que molesta, como se supone que debía estar.

Él suspiró – Estamos en Hawái, esta es tu sorpresa… Mereces escribir una entrada en tu blog que no sea de "Fracaso amoroso" ¿No crees? – Arqueó una ceja de manera juguetona.

– ¿De qué hablas?

Él se sentó ante mí – Años… años guardando silencio y al fin tengo el valor de decirte la verdad. No sabes lo mucho que me dolía cada vez que llegabas con algún prospecto de novio y, me duele mucho más, que aquellos imbéciles malnacidos te hicieron daño, no puedo creer que me ocultaras todo eso – Abrí mis ojos ante las últimas palabras; Él lo sabía, él estaba leyendo mi blog. Tragó saliva y volvió a hablar – " _Isabella Swan, un nombre bonito para una chica bonita y tonta"_ decía el idiota de James cuando eras su novia. Me enteré de lo que él iba a hacer contigo y desde ese entonces decidí que sería yo el que te protegería de todo y de todos, me convertiría en tu mejor amigo – Bajó la cabeza – Me metí tanto en ese papel, que no me di cuenta en qué momento empecé a sentir más que una amistad por ti – Ahogué un grito, él levantó la cabeza y me miró con fervor – Yo… sé que tal vez no creas en el amor; pero yo sí, porque lo estoy experimentando contigo, cada noche duermo pensando que a la mañana siguiente te veré, trabajo todo el día pensando que en la noche te voy a ver y esa será mi recompensa, cada mañana despierto pensando en tu sonrisa y en tus ojos risueños. Los mejores momentos de mi vida los he compartido contigo… Tal vez pienses que nuestra rutina de pasar juntos cada noche comiendo y viendo televisión es algo insignificante; pero para mí no lo es, porque hablo contigo, escucho tu risa y te veo – Suspiró – Eso es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz – Para ese momento yo ya tenía lágrimas de felicidad amenazando con salir de mis ojos y una gran sonrisa. Se acercó aún más a mí y tomó mis manos entre las suyas – Te amo, Bella ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Quedé helada por unos segundos, mi corazón dejó de palpitar y luego volvió a hacer lo con más fuerza y rapidez, en mi mente no solo cabía una pregunta, me estaba volviendo loca con tantas preguntas ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota de subestimar a mi mejor amigo? ¿Cómo es que nunca lo vi? Estuve ciega demasiado tiempo, sin darme cuenta de que el hombre perfecto estaba ante mí, siempre estuvo cerca de mí acompañándome y protegiéndome. Una chispa se encendió en mi cerebro y en mi corazón, yo también lo amaba ¿Por qué me negué ante ese sentimiento por él?

Asentí con mi cabeza, dejé que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por mi rostro – Si, Edward – Me abracé a él y puse mi rostro en su pecho – No sé cómo fui tan ciega al no notar que yo también te amo.

Acunó mi cara entre sus manos y besó mis mejillas delicadamente para quitar cada una de mis lágrimas – Shhh, mi amor no llores – Hizo alguna especie de hechizo para que yo dejara de llorar, acercó mi cara a la suya y me besó delicadamente, era tierno y a la vez ardiente… Pero sobretodo, amoroso.

Así fue como llegué a la conclusión de que cada fracaso amoroso había valido la pena, porque al final me quedé con el hombre perfecto para mí, quién estaba dispuesto a todo por mí y me lo había demostrado en más de una ocasión… Tal vez no tan perfecto, pero lo estaba intentando y durante nuestra charla en la playa, me confesó que había conseguido trabajo solo por mí, que estaba cambiando para ser un mejor hombre para merecer mi amor. Negué con la cabeza mientras recordaba, él no tenía que hacer nada para ganar mi amor, él era perfecto para mí tal y como era y ¿Quién iba a decir que en este catorce de febrero (Día de San Valentín) yo "Isabella Swan" descubriría que si existe el amor?

*(Blog actualizado)*


End file.
